


All Blood Is Red (and they both bled)

by OneTwoBreathe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (i mean like. mutually destructive), Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, This Might Be Bad But I Crave Recognition, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTwoBreathe/pseuds/OneTwoBreathe
Summary: didn't they teach you what to look out for ? teeth, hands and ribs : red flags in flower fields.





	All Blood Is Red (and they both bled)

i think you just found a monster.  
but you don't know it yet, do you ?  
didn't they teach you what to look out for ?  
teeth, hands and ribs :  
red flags in flower fields.

because he has long fingers on longer hands  
firm muscles and protruding veins  
sure when they move, strong where they rest  
and i can't help but wonder  
how will they look around your neck ?  
how will your blood drip off of them ?  
will your skin catch under his nails ?

he bares his teeth for all to see  
sinks them deep in your body  
his smile is red but his teeth are white  
as his tongue swipes across them twice  
are they gentle on your lips ?  
do they hurt when they skim you ribs ?  
will you be surprised when they rip out your throat ?

his skin stretches out on broken ribs  
hidden under muscles and dried out flesh  
oh, don't you love to feel them against yours  
they expand for his lungs, make room for his breaths  
but did you know there is no heart beneath them ?  
just a hunger that not even you could end ?  
don't you see those don't belong to a friend ?

but maybe i'm wrong, maybe he won't kill you  
maybe, after all, the real danger is you.  
your cheeks are hollow too,  
you'd rather snarl than smile.  
your fingers look like claws  
and your lungs run on arsine.

aim for the heart, you'll get the head  
make him feel love and kill him dead  
he tortured you, you poisoned him  
it's all fair game, all blood is red

**(and oh, god, how you both bled)**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope someone enjoyed this. It was at first something completely different, but I sent the wip to a friend and he immediately thought of Hannigram so... Here we are. This is basically a gift for him. Thanks Adam.
> 
> I'd really appreciate feedback !


End file.
